


Choose

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta lets Katniss direct their reunion after a long day apart.





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for d12drabbles, prompt 19--Contrast.

“Hi, baby,” Peeta breathed against her ear. “I missed you today.”

 

“Welcome home,” Katniss murmured as she tilted her head and relished in the feel of her husband’s lips nibbling her neck.

 

“Good day?” When she didn’t answer, he caught her skin in this teeth and nipped lightly before asking, “Or bad?

 

“Good. Better now that you’re home.”

 

“Now or later?”

 

She groaned at the feel of his hands caressing her backside and grunted, “Now.”

 

“Here or the bedroom?”

 

She captured his mouth with hers and pulled him down the hall to the queen sized bed that filled their master suite. His arms pulled her tightly against him as they entered the room, and she trembled in the haven of his embrace.

 

“On or off?”

 

She unbuttoned his dress shirt and rubbed her palms over the coarse dark blonde hair on his muscular chest. With a lick of her lips, she insisted, “On. I want to see you.”

 

His blue eyes trailed over her face as his fist slid down her braid. When he reached the tip, he fingered the band that held the strands together.

 

“Loose or back?” she asked with a smirk.

 

His eyes darkened, and he growled, “Loose.” He worked to release her dark waves until they hung down her back. Then he pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped his mouth to the swell of her breasts.

 

“Top or bottom?” The urgency in his tone caused her heart to skip a beat.

 

“Bottom.”

 

He kissed her deeply as he unzipped her jeans and slid them over her hips and down her shapely legs. She returned the favor, lingering at his groin when he moaned from the light contact of her fingertips against his length. When they were both naked, he walked her backward until her legs hit the mattress. Then he lifted her and placed her in the middle of their bed.

 

The feel of his warm skin against hers felt like she’d come home. The scent of his cologne, a unique fragrance of cinnamon and dill, enveloped her as he hovered over her. He spread her legs and pressed the pad of his thumb against her nub before dipping his middle finger inside her.

 

“Yes or no?” he asked as he pumped in and out.

 

“Y-yes,” she whimpered and rocked her hips upward to increase friction.

 

“One or two?” he teased as she bit her lip to stifle her cries.

 

“Two. Oh hell, Peeta.”

 

He chuckled and curled his fingers inside her. His gaze held hers until her eyes glazed over and she squeezed her legs together around his hand.

 

“Keep going or stop?” he crooned as she ground against him.

 

“S-stop. I want more,” she begged.

 

“Okay, baby.” He slowed and waited for her to relax. When her legs splayed open, he pulled free and settled on top of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and waited for her signal. When she gave it, he pushed until he was buried inside her.

 

“Peeta… Peeta…”

 

His name fell from her lips until she couldn’t form words. When she fell silent, he asked, “Fast or slow?”

 

“Slow. Go really slow,” she pled almost inaudibly.

 

Shaking with need, he settled into a steady rhythm of long, sure strokes that elicited cries from his wife. She hooked her legs tighter around his hips and beckoned him to enter her deeper. His fingers curled into the curtain of her hair, and she sucked his earlobe until he shivered with barely controlled lust.

 

“Harder?” he panted. “Or not…?”

 

“Yeah. Harder. Faster, too.”

 

He hitched her legs over his arms and pressed them upward so he could angle into her better. At the change, she grunted with every slap of his hips against hers. Heat spread from her core outward to her limbs, and her eyes fluttered closed as he slammed into her.

 

“Change or stay?” he grunted.

 

“Change to what?” she asked, barely able to fathom another position feeling any better.

 

“Cowgirl or doggy.”

 

“Cowgirl.”

 

He kissed her hard and flipped them over so that she could control the pace. His fingers dug into her hips, and she reared back and rode him until she cried his name in an unrestrained bellow.

 

“Together?” he huffed, and she gave a sharp nod before they both fell apart.

 

After their climax, they lay together in a tangle of sweaty limbs and gulped in jagged breaths. As she floated in the aftermath of her orgasm, she realized he hadn’t given her a choice with his last question.

 

“You didn’t have an opposite for ‘together’?”

 

He cupped her chin in his palm and kissed her tenderly. She melted into him and snuggled into his side until he finally broke free.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” she asked as she stifled a yawn.

 

“There’s no alternative as far as I’m concerned. We’re in this as one.”

 

“This?” She arched her eyebrow and studied him.

 

“Everything. Forever.”

 

With a smile, she nuzzled into this neck. There was nothing better than knowing that she didn’t have to let go.


End file.
